1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular desk systems for offices. More specifically, the field of the invention involves supporting structures for overhead storage cabinets in such desk systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular desk systems are used in offices to allow flexibility in office arrangement and facilitate the interconnection of office equipment. Such modular desk systems provide wiring to the various types of equipment--telephones, computers, dictation machines, etc. Typically, work surfaces, cabinets, panels, and wiring raceways are interconnected with support structures to form the desk system. The panels extend from the floor, the work surfaces may be mounted at intermediate positions, and cabinets may be located at either the floor level or overhead, i.e., above the work surfaces.
Stanchions are used in such desk systems as support structures. The stanchions are typically made of sheet metal which are longitudinally bent to form a triangular or rectangular space in cross-section. The stanchion provides structural support for work surfaces, cabinets, and panels. The stanchions provide a rigid structure on which other components of the modular system may be attached to in order to support and interconnect the desk system.
In the prior art, the overhead cabinets typically attach to the stanchions by means of brackets supported by the stanchions and which are fastened to the underneath surface of the overhead cabinet. This increases the complexity of the mounting system, and results in support for the overhead cabinets, that is not as rigid as is desireable.
What is needed is an improved stanchion support system for mounting overhead cabinets.